


Ode To Stardew Valley After Kevin Young

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Poetry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: I read ‘Ode To The Midwest’ By Kevin Young and was inspired.





	Ode To Stardew Valley After Kevin Young

I want to wake up at six every day,

without fail. I want to explore the mines

and nearly die in the process. I want to know everyone’s name and

for everyone to know mine.

I want fall in love with everyone I meet.

I want there to be magic out the corner

of my eye, and to be the only one who notices it.

I want to fish in the Winter,

and hate the lack of work.

I want to discover that

people are more than their clichés.

I want a store that changes the type of wallpaper it sells every day

and to know the local area like the back of my hand.

I want to find treasure buried in the dirt and mail in my letterbox.

I want the mayor to sell stuff I leave in a box and not take a commission.

I want the only car in town to be broken.

I want to come stressed and leave at peace.


End file.
